


Crave

by paperstorm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Michael has one complaint about being Luke’s boyfriend. Just one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I have the best readers in the entire world! I am truly humbled by the amount of hits and kudos and comments my 5sos stories get on here. You guys always fill the comments with such amazing, beautiful words that make me smile and make my day brighter and make the times when writing is frustrating completely worth it. I am grateful for every single one of you, and I'm sure not all of you celebrate Christmas but I do, so I wrote a little bit of Clemmings smut for you as a Christmas present. Because what better way to celebrate Jesus's birthday then with gay porn?? I hope you enjoy! Merry whatever holiday you celebrate and best wishes for 2016! 
> 
> Love Andie xo

Michael has one complaint about being Luke’s boyfriend. Just one. Most things are amazing. Most of the time, Michael’s just a dope in love and Luke is beautiful and perfect and too good for him but somehow with him anyway and Michael just stumbles around not quite believing that this is his life. That he gets to make music with his three best friends and fuck one of them, and that there’s feelings and stuff in there too. Michael gets these crazy butterflies when Luke smiles at him, even though they’ve known each other for like seven years and have liked each other for five of those years and have loved each other for nearly three.  
   
Michael’s one teeny, tiny, mostly inconsequential complaint, is that Luke isn’t always so good at talking about the things he wants. Not, like, food. Like sexy things. Michael likes to try things. He likes to keep it interesting. Not that it’s gotten anywhere close to boring, but still. He’s always up for an adventure. And Luke is down when Michael suggests things, but Michael wants _Luke_ to suggest things. So far, he doesn’t.  
   
“You know, if you told me, like about the kinky shit we both know you secretly think about, I might _do_ some of it,” Michael points out one time, while they’re making out in the back of their tour bus.  
   
Calum and Ashton are asleep. They should _all_ be asleep, it’s the middle of the night and they’re on a dark, empty highway somewhere in between Georgia and Texas, but Luke and Michael snuck into the lounge to fool around because their bandmates have forbidden it in the bunks. It’s just as well; the bunks are too small anyway.  
   
“What we do already isn’t kinky enough?”  
   
“We’ve been fucking for years. I don’t think it counts as kinky and adventurous after this long just because we’re both boys.”  
   
Luke chuckles, warm and fond, and just kisses Michael harder to shut him up.  
   
He tries bringing it up a few more times, but Luke just promises he loves what they do, and Michael isn’t looking for him to confess a secret erotic obsession with horses or want to put Michael in a SpongeBob costume or anything weird but he’d like Luke to tell him _something_. Anything, even if it’s small, that they could do differently or try out. Luke won’t. One time Michael thinks he was on the _verge_ of admitting something, but then he blushed and changed the subject and Michael bugged him about it so much Luke got annoyed but he still wouldn’t spill.  
   
Then one night, Luke is on his knees in front of Michael, his lips wrapped around Michael’s cock, and it’s so good and Michael is so close to coming that his hips snap forward a little and his cock bumps the back of Luke’s throat. Luke makes a noise, and Michael quickly mumbles, “Fuck, sorry,” but Luke just grips Michael’s hips in his hands and pushes them forward, encouraging him to do it again. It’s so hot Michael that comes too quickly to really try it out, and after Luke brushes it off like it was just a heat-of-the-moment sort of thing, but Michael wonders if that isn’t true. Once he gives it some thought, it isn’t the first time Luke’s done that. Michael just never picked up on it before.  
   
Luke likes it when Michael talks. He knows that much, he’s figured it out over the years. Luke likes fingers in his hair and hands touching his cheeks and whispered words of encouragement. He likes it when Michael tells him how good it feels, whatever they’re doing. Michael has this suspicion that Luke might like it if he got a little rough, if he took control when Luke was blowing him, using his mouth instead of letting Luke do all the work. He just needs Luke to admit it first.  
   
They have a night off. Calum and Ashton are off doing their Calum and Ashton thing, trying out local restaurants or jogging on the beach or just taking high-contrast, artsy photos of each other and posting them on Instagram. Whatever it is they do when they go on their bro-dates. Michael never really knows, or cares. He’s much happier here with Luke. They’re lying together, on their sides facing each other, kissing slowly. It’s relaxed and unhurried, Michael’s favorite kind. They don’t get much time to do this anymore but they used to do it for hours, back when they both wanted everything but were too scared to try anything else with another boy. Luke was so small, then, and Michael loved him so much but was terrified of it. They’d lie in Michael’s bed, just like this, and kiss shyly for so long their lips went numb. Michael came in his pants like an idiot so many times because of Luke’s tongue in his mouth, and Luke did too but they never really talked about it, then. Michael could always feel Luke hard against him when they slept in the same bed but it was a long time before he worked up the courage to say anything about it.  
   
“What d’you wanna do?” Luke asks, the words slurred around Michael’s tongue. He inches just a little closer and pushes one of his legs between Michael’s. He’s hard against Michael’s hip, and Michael grinds into him a little, the friction sweet relief on his own straining erection, trapped behind skinny jeans.  
   
“Whatever you want,” Michael tells him. “Anything. Okay? Really, I mean it. Anything.”  
   
Luke pauses. “Okay, weirdo.”  
   
He doesn’t get it. Michael was too subtle. Or maybe Luke’s just thick.  
   
“Like, even if you think I’ll laugh. I swear I won’t.” Michael pushes his fingers underneath the hem of Luke’s t-shirt to feel his skin, splays his hand out over Luke’s lower back and pulls him in even closer. He keeps kissing between words, because Luke’s mouth is sweet and soft and it’s so hard to stop. “Just tell me, and we’ll do it.”  
   
“Are you on this again? I swear I’m not hiding a latex fetish from you.”  
   
“I think you’re hiding _something_.”  
   
Luke ignores him and tugs at Michael’s lower lip with his teeth. He slides a hand down between them, fingers brushing over Michael’s chest and tummy, and slips it into Michael’s jeans to cup his hard cock. It feels good, and it effectively distracts Michael for a few minutes. It distracts him long enough for them to pull at each other’s clothes, wiggling around until they’re nude and pressed back together, Michael lying on top of Luke, still kissing as he rolls his hips down and their cocks rub together. Twinges of pleasure erupt in Michael every time the ridges of Luke’s dick bump against his own, sweat and leaking precome making the slide easier.  
   
Then Michael remembers, but he’s too turned on to be covert and tricky about it. “I think you want me to fuck your mouth.”  
   
Luke stills beneath him. His hands are still in Michael’s hair and his lips stall against Michael’s but he goes motionless, and Michael knew it.  
   
He says as much. “I knew it.”  
   
“Shut up,” Luke mutters. He’s so transparent.  
   
“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
   
“It’s not …” Luke sighs, and his hands fall away from Michael’s head. “It’s not like a _thing_.”  
   
“It’s a thing you want, and you never told me.”  
   
Luke shrugs. “Maybe it’s embarrassing.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“I don’t know. Don’t make a big deal out of it, okay? Please?”  
   
Michael frowns. He kisses Luke’s cheek and then the bridge of his nose. “I don’t wanna make a big deal out of it. I wanna _do it_ , if you want to.”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“ _Yes_ , of course! What self-respecting dude would ever turn that down?”  
   
Luke blinks up at him, and it’s dim in the room but Michael can still see the way his eyes darken. “Okay,” he says, and it’s a dare. He doesn’t think Michael will go through with it.  
   
Michael smirks at him, and holds onto Luke’s arms so when he rolls over, their position flips and Luke ends up on top of him. “Go on,” he goads, and Luke moves down his body.  
   
He kisses Michael’s chest, his belly, the insides of his thighs, and Michael’s cock twitches and leaks generously against his stomach. Then Luke licks that too, slowly, bathing it with his tongue and Michael’s head spins.  
   
He’s turned on like crazy but for all his bravado a moment ago, now he’s second-guessing. They don’t usually go very rough, he never wants to risk hurting Luke. He likes it slower anyway, most of the time, because they don’t have time to _take_ their time all that often. When they do, he likes to draw every inch of pleasure out of Luke as slow as he can, tease him, having him writhing and begging. Luke is so beautiful when he’s so far gone he can’t even make words anymore. Michael is hopelessly addicted to it.  
   
He leans back against the headboard, pillows underneath him, and spreads his legs a little so Luke can settle between them. Luke is blushing, and it’s more than just arousal. He picks up Michael’s cock, his broad shoulders pushing Michael’s thighs apart, and licks at it, just soft brushes of his tongue over the head and even still it’s enough to have Michael’s fingers gripping the sheets. Luke is really good at this, and he looks so good between Michael’s legs.  
   
“You’re sure about this, right?” Michael asks anyway, reaching down and smoothing Luke’s hair back off his forehead.  
   
“Mhm.” Luke drags his tongue up the underside of Michael’s cock, moving it slowly from side to side, and Michael’s eyes flutter closed. It feels way too good for him to keep arguing. “Really go for it, okay?”  
   
“Yeah,” Michael breathes.  
   
Luke’s lips slide over his cock, and the inside of his mouth is so warm and wet and inviting. His head bobs, starting out slow, getting Michael’s cock wet with saliva and sucking at it gently. Then he relaxes his jaw and slides down further; Michael’s cock slips into his throat and he swears under his breath. It took a while for Luke to learn how to do that but now he’s so good at it, and it drives Michael wild. Luke hums around him, lying down flat on his stomach, propped up with his arms tucked under Michael’s back. It’s an invitation, and Michael rocks his hips up, tentative at first. It’s so good so fast, his cock sliding into Luke’s mouth, like fucking Luke’s ass but maybe better even because Luke’s tongue flutters against the veins.  
   
“Holy shit,” he breathes. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Luke’s hair, holding it and moving his hips just a little faster. Luke moans with his eyes closed, and it vibrates through Michael like an electric shock. “Luke, fuck, that feels so good.”  
   
Luke just moans again, he can’t answer, but his fingers push at Michael’s ass. He wants more, he wants Michael to go harder, and Michael’s toes curl as he does it, fucking himself up into Luke’s willing mouth.  
   
“So good for me, baby,” Michael pants, petting through Luke’s hair, holding onto it for leverage so he can keep Luke’s face steady and pump his hips. Luke keeps humming, and Michael can’t stop swearing and his hips can’t stop moving, losing himself in the feeling, in the way Luke hollows his cheeks and makes the space smaller, tighter, warmer. It’s only been minutes, or maybe it’s been an hour, Michael doesn’t know, he can’t think clearly, he just wants this to last forever but it won’t. He’s too close already, it’s all too good, and it’s too hot that Luke wanted this, wanted Michael to use him.  
   
“I love you so much,” Michael babbles. He’s lost his head and it’s too late to stop it. “So fucking much. Just like that, baby, gonna come down your throat, make you take it all.”  
   
Luke is moving too, vibrating between Michael’s legs, and moaning, and it’s all way too much, too good. Michael tips over the edge, falling into oblivion, shooting into Luke’s mouth. His throat works around Michael’s cock as it twitches, swallowing, and Michael wants to watch but his eyes won’t open. The inside of his eyelids explode in bright, swirling colors. His limbs tense and then slack and then he can’t move at all, reduced to a useless mess by his stupid boyfriend who should have asked to do this ages ago but Michael can’t even be mad.  
   
He comes down slowly, like sinking into a dream, or maybe out of one. For a minute or two he can’t move, can’t _think_ , all he can do is breathe and float in deliciousness, small tremors of his muscles and the warmth of Luke’s head on his hip. When he can, he lifts his heavy arm up and gets his fingers back in Luke’s sweaty hair, petting through it to say some kind of thank-you because his mouth certainly isn’t capable of voicing it out loud just yet. Luke makes a soft sound, and Michael gently squeezes a handful of his damp blond curls and then lets his hand fall away again. Luke’s breath is moist on Michael’s skin, and he isn’t moving.  
   
“Baby,” Michael says, his voice comes out raspy. He’s still twitching, little pulses of his orgasm running through him like withdrawal tremors. “Fuck, that was so …”  
   
Luke doesn’t answer.  
   
Michael chuckles fondly, and touches Luke’s hair again. “Are you dead?”  
   
“Yep.” Luke’s voice sounds wrecked too, although for a different reason. If Michael ruined his throat and he can’t sing at their show tomorrow, Calum is going to die laughing and Ashton is going to skin them both alive.  
   
“C’mon.” Michael hooks his hands under Luke’s armpits and somehow manages to haul him up so he can kiss him. Luke sort of falls awkwardly against him, their lips brushing together weakly, and then Michael rolls them over so Luke is on his back. “My turn,” he says, low and sexy, meaning to kiss his way down Luke’s body and suck his dick so good he won’t be able to move for an hour after. Then he looks down, and finds Luke not quite hard anymore. “Um. What …?”  
   
Luke makes an unhappy noise and covers his hands with his face, trying to curl in on himself even though there isn’t enough room for him to do it.  
   
Michael’s eyes keep travelling further along the bed until he spies a dark, wet spot about where Luke’s hips had been lying. His brain is sex-fogged so it takes him a moment to put the pieces together, and then his stomach flips when he does. “Oh. Holy shit.”  
   
Luke just whimpers.  
   
“Seriously?” Michael looks back at him and tries to tug his hands away so he can see Luke’s face. “You liked it that much?”  
   
“If you ever tell _anyone_ ,” Luke threatens in a tiny voice. His whole body is blushing, redness travelling down his neck and chest. He’s so embarrassed, but he doesn’t understand. It’s the hottest thing _ever_. Michael can’t breathe properly.  
   
“Holy shit, Luke,” he whispers again, crawling on top of him with a growl that doesn’t sound human and forcing Luke’s hands away from his face so he can grab it instead and crash their lips together. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. That’s so sexy, I can’t … you got off on it, oh my God.”  
   
“Shut up,” Luke says, but he still kisses Michael back.  
   
“I still need to do _something_.” Michael kisses Luke’s jaw, the stubble rough on his lips, and goes down to suck a bruise into his neck. Luke makes a contented sound beneath him and tilts his head back, baring his throat for Michael to suck at.  
   
“We could go to sleep and never talk about this again,” Luke suggests. He doesn’t mean it. Not if the way he’s shivering under Michael’s lips and scratching gently at Michael’s back is any indication.  
   
“Why are you embarrassed?” Michael asks. He licks over the purple mark he just left on Luke’s pale skin. “I mean it, that’s so fucking hot.”  
   
“If you say so.”  
   
“I do say so.” Michael drags his teeth along Luke’s collar bone and murmurs, “I bet I can get you hard again. Then I can return the favor. Suck you so hard you’ll black out.”  
   
Luke shudders. “Okay.”  
   
Michael smiles. He does lick his way down Luke’s chest, like he was going to, finding sensitive and ticklish spots that make Luke breathe heavy and squeeze handfuls of Michael’s hair. He bites at Luke’s hipbones, and bypasses his cock altogether. For now. Instead he scoops his hands under Luke’s thighs and pushes them up. Luke makes a questioning noise but Michael shuts him up before he can ask, ducking his head down and licking at the skin behind Luke’s balls. He goes lower, spreading his tongue out flat and dragging it over the little puckered hole, and Luke moans.  
   
“Michael.”  
   
Michael ignores him. It’s warm and musky here, and Michael just licks at it like a cat lapping up water, swirling his tongue around the hole, getting it wet and leaving Luke shivering.  
   
“Fuck,” Luke breathes above him, reaching for him, groping blindly in the dark, and Michael takes his hand and threads their fingers together and holds it, squeezing back.  
   
He narrows his tongue into a point and pushes it inside, and Luke whimpers again. His thighs shake against Michael’s shoulders. Michael is in dirty sex heaven, the heat and the heavy hair and the noises Luke makes. He’s hard again already, and maybe Luke is too but Michael isn’t stopping to check. Not just yet.  
   
He pats Luke’s leg with his free hand and mutters, “Keep these there.”  
   
Luke hugs his own arm around the backs of his knees, keeping himself exposed for Michael, and Michael slides two fingers into him without warning. Luke gasps. Michael licks at the rim as he stretches it, his tongue flicking between his fingers.  
   
“Mikey,” Luke moans. He’s rocking back against Michael’s mouth, desperate for more.  
   
“Yeah?” Michael smiles, and sucks at Luke’s skin. It makes a filthy noise and Michael’s dick twitches.  
   
“Don’t stop,” Luke begs.  
   
Michael curls his fingers, searching for the spot, and knows he finds it when Luke moans louder and twitches. He closes his mouth over the skin on the inside of Luke’s thigh for a minute so he can fuck his fingers in and out of him, slicked by nothing but spit and sweat, and it’s too dry but he rubs Luke’s prostate and Luke groans like he’s dying. Michael’s so turned on his head is spinning again.  
   
“Michael, you gotta … m’gonna come if you don’t …” Luke stutters.  
   
“Do you wanna?” Michael asks. He flicks his tongue between his fingers again, spreading them apart so there’s room to push his tongue inside Luke and drag it in a slow, languid circle.  
   
“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke swears. “No. Yes.”  
   
“Gotta decide, babe,” Michael chuckles.  
   
“Fuck me,” Luke rasps. “Now, c’mon. Please.”  
   
Michael grins. That’s what he wanted too, he was just leaving it up to Luke. He sucks at the stretched rim of Luke’s asshole for just one more second, just to torture him, and then he pulls away abruptly and hurries to his bag to grab for the lube. Luke looks like a broken angel when Michael looks back at him, spread out on the bed, his legs fallen back down and bent at the knees, his hair messy and his face dappled in sweat and his eyes bleary. Michael pops the cap off the tube as he walks back, squeezing some onto his hand and then tossing the tube to the floor. He climbs quickly back onto the bed, clumsily spreading lube over his aching cock as he does, and getting back in between Luke’s legs. He lines himself up and pushes inside with no two words about it, leaning over Luke and crashing into him in a brutal kiss.  
   
Luke cries out, the sudden intrusion maybe taking him by surprise, but then he moans and wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders and his legs around Michael’s waist, his heels pushing into the small of Michael’s back, pushing him in closer, deeper.  
   
“Go,” he mutters into Michael’s lips, hips tilting up as he tries to get Michael to move.  
   
Michael doesn’t argue. He starts moving, pushing into Luke’s body, fucking him quick and rough. It’s so fucking good, Luke is so snug and warm and slippery around his dick and Luke’s tongue is in his mouth and his blunt nails are dragging down Michael’s back, leaving scratches that will last at least until tomorrow, like the red marks Michael sucked into Luke’s neck.  
   
“Harder,” Luke begs, and Michael goes even faster, Luke moving with him, chasing pleasure together.  
   
“You came just from me fuckin’ your mouth,” Michael reminds him, because he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s draped over Luke now, his mouth resting against Luke’s cheek, lying mostly on top of him and just rocking into him as quick as he can. The wet smacking of skin is loud in Michael’s ears, even though his blood is pumping so hard he can barely hear anything over the roaring in his head.  
   
“I loved it,” Luke grunts. He’s holding onto Michael so tightly, arms wrapped around his back, not letting him move away. “Could barely breathe but I loved it, you pulling my hair and talking to me, fuck, Michael. Couldn’t stop humping the mattress, I was too turned on.”  
   
Michael moans this time, his eyes slamming closed. He’s so close. Luke feels too good. Heat pools low in Michael’s belly and his skin prickles, he needs to come again and he’s _almost_ there. “You’re so fucking hot, you don’t even know it.”  
   
Luke’s hand works in between them and Michael feels knuckles brushing against his stomach; Luke’s fist curled around his own cock, working himself closer to the edge.  
   
“I’m gonna,” Michael moans. “M’sorry, it’s too much.”  
   
“No, I want it,” Luke tells him. “Want you to go first.”  
   
“Okay.” Michael buries his face in Luke’s neck, breathing in his scent, sweat and sex, and the feeling overtakes him, bursting like flames all the way to his toes. He swears and rocks into Luke desperately, in shallow, choppy, uncoordinated thrusts as his release fills Luke up and makes everything even slicker.  
   
Luke is moaning below him, his hand working so fast between them, and then he tenses and Michael feels hot and wet flood over their stomachs. Luke goes still, and Michael rolls his hips slowly a few more times, working them both through it as his heart pounds in his chest, and then he stops too and sinks fully onto Luke. There are still arms around his back but they go slack, the soft sound of breathing in his ear the only sign Michael has that Luke is still alive. He mouths at Luke’s neck, licking the salty sweat from his skin.  
   
“Mikey,” Luke whispers. He says Michaels name a lot, he always has, but it can mean so many different things. Sometimes it means _shut up, you’re being annoying_ , or _kiss me_ , or _that feels good_ , or _I’m sad and I need you_. Right now it’s somewhere in between them all. He sounds lost and content and needy and happy. Michael smiles and kisses Luke’s neck one more time, and then gently lifts his hips so his softening cock falls out of Luke’s body. He slides off of Luke and onto the mattress next to him, pulling Luke into his arms as he goes and reaching down the wrestle the blankets over them both. Luke curls into him, a heavy, tired, sweaty mess in Michael’s arms, and Michael loves him so much right now it hurts in his chest.  
   
“That was fun,” Michael jokes. His voice is so weak, and Luke laughs back but it’s feeble and small.  
   
“Yeah,” he whispers. His fingers slide over Michael’s chest, so soft and gentle; touching him but barely.  
   
“You okay?” Michael murmurs, because he isn’t sure.  
   
“Yeah,” Luke repeats. “Love you.”  
   
He nuzzles into Michael, pushing his nose under Michael’s chin and resting his head there, and Michael figures maybe Luke just let himself go a little more than he usually does and feels bare and vulnerable and needs Michael’s arms to stay around him for a while. So Michael tucks Luke against his chest and holds him tight and doesn’t plan on moving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
